Throw the bottle Chiku's crazy version
by xChikux
Summary: It's a short story of the gang of DBZ playing "Throw the bottle". Chiku's version of Spin the bottle. Gohan, Goket, Gotenks and Bra along with the others get a taste of what it's like to play Chiku's games! Read! Come on, you want to. 3


Pan's and Chiku's verision of 'spin' the bottle.. More like 'throw' the bottle..  
  
Girls: Bra, Chiku and Pan. Guys: Goten, Trunks, Gotenks, Goket and Devarian.  
  
Rule: Whoever get's 'hit' with the bottle must kiss the person who threw it.  
  
" Alright. Here's the game. See this bottle here? " Chiku said to the others, as she stood before them. A rather large bottle held within her right hand.  
" Uh-huh. " Replied the crowd.  
" Whoever throws this bottle, must be the one who get's kissed. The person of which this bottle hits, is the person they have to kiss. Got it? " Once again Chiku told the crowd.  
" I don't know.. What happends if the wrong person get's hi- " Pan said abrubtly getting interrupted as the bedroom door opens. Gohan standing within the frame.  
" Hey. What are you guys doing in here all alone? .. " The newcomer stated, passing a glance from person to person.  
" Nothing Papa! " Pan quickly said.  
" Why? You want to pl- " Bra was about to finish until Chiku wrapped her hands around Bra's head. Pushing it underneath her arm.  
" Heh. Just tell him what we're doing Bra, go ahead. " Chiku muttered under her voice as she tried to keep Bra's voice muffled underneath her arm.  
" Play what? " Gohan asked, his arms folding over his chest almost as if he was going to approve what they were playing.  
" Come on Gohan. You know, games. " Goten said aloud as he flipped through a page of the comic book within his hands. Then tossing it behind him to Devarian. Goket and Gotenks, sitting next to each other on the ground. Pan on the computer chair with Trunks beside her.  
" Games, eh? It better not be anything tha- " Not being able to finish his sentence, Chiku quickly placed her hands on Gohan's chest. Bra falling to the floor from her lost of grip, as she pushes him out from her room.  
" I'm sure mom needs help in the kitchen. Now-go! " Shoving once more, Gohan was now out of the room. Locking the door behind him, she pressed her back up against the wood. Glancing at everyone.  
" Aunt Chiku.. Why am I here? " Goket said aloud, staring at her with a toy car in his hand.  
" You're going to keep count who get's more kisses." Chiku nodded.  
" Score? We're going to be kept tracked of? " Devarian asked, while fixing himself on the bed. Eyeing Bra as he did so.  
" .. " Bra dusted herself off while she glanced behind her, noticing Devarian looking at her. Simply she perked a brow and smiled.  
" Let's just get going. Who's going first? " Gotenks asked while pushing himself off the ground. Grabbing the bottle in the process.  
" How about Devarian? " Trunks asked, noticing the other male staring down at his sister. Though this not really bothering him.  
" Alright then. Give the bottle to Deverian. " Chiku said as she walked over to her bed, pushing Goten aside.  
" I can't hit anyone but Bra..?! " Goten finally noticed, as he glanced at his best friend's sister.  
" Guess so. " Devarian said, while Gotenks handed him the bottle. Every male inside the room enhanced with a large perverted smile.  
" Heh. Let's see.. " Tapping his fingers on the side of the bottle a few times, he then glanced to Bra and simply tossed it at her. The bottle bumping against the side of her head as she stood.  
" Ow.. " Not being able to take the 'small' impact of the bottle, she rubbed at her head then glanced at Devarian.  
" Come on. " He patted next to him, while Bra walked over to him. Everyone else standing or sitting, watching very closely.  
Chiku slid herself off her bed to make room for Bra as she stood next to Gotenks. A large, but stupid, smile locked on her face. Gotenks looking over at her.  
" So, we just ki- " Not being ready for the kiss, Bra stayed seated as Devarian leaned himself forward. Prodding his tongue into her mouth to only rub up onto hers.  
" Ew.. " Goket said aloud as he watched. Eyes squinted.  
" Oooh... " Chiku said, while gliding her fingers through her hair.  
Pulling back his head, Devarian looked at Bra then smiled. Only to glance over to everyone with their gawking eyes.  
" Heh.. " Bra said with a small shade of red on her face. Hands kneeded into her lap.  
" Bra's turn, right? " Pan asked in a eager tone of voice.  
" One kiss for Devarian.. " Goket said, raising one finger on his right hand. 


End file.
